1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a 2D/3D switchable display and method for driving the same, and more particularly to a touch sensitive 2D/3D switchable display and method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, a three-dimensional (3D) image display device capable of displaying an image in 3D is developed. A 3D image is generated by the principle of stereo vision of both eyes. The different images are received by individual eyes, merged by the brain and be developed into a stereoscopic image. Naked eye three dimensional (auto-stereoscopic) technology is produced so that viewers can watch the 3D images without wearing a three dimensional glasses. The main types of naked eye 3D display are lenticular lens type and parallax barrier type. By using switchable lenticular lens or switchable parallax barrier, a 2D/3D switchable display can be achieved so that viewers can optionally watch 2D or 3D images according to their preference.
Also, touch sensitive panel technologies are developed rapidly these years. The screens of a smart-phone and a tablet PC are integrated with a touch sensor for detecting touch information. However, the combination of the 3D and touch sensitive functions is difficult due to the manufacturing complexity and the problems of heaviness. Besides, a 2D/3D switchable display with an additional touch panel may be too thick to be accepted by the consumers.